Cuando las flores lloran
by Wavywavy
Summary: "No todos conocen el lenguaje de las flores" El Iris con sus tres pétalos, es un símbolo de fe, valor y sabiduría. Claro, esto solo dura hasta que el mal se presenta, y arrancando pétalo por pétalo, deja atrás lo que ahora solo es una sombra de su antes magnífica existencia. Solo un monstruo puede disfrutar del llanto de una flor. (Eventualmente, Slenderman x Oc)
1. Chapter 1

Cuando las flores lloran

Primer capítulo:

Iris abrió sus ojos con languidez, despertándose por enésima vez en el transcurso de dos horas. Sus párpados se sentían bastante pesados, consecuencia de una falta de sueño de calidad. La joven arrastró una mano a través de su cara, y descubrió con irritación que esta se encontraba grasosa. Además del aburrimiento, esta era la razón principal del porque Iris detestaba tanto los viajes largos, pues al terminarlos, siempre descubría un par o dos de espinillas nuevas adornando su piel. Suspiró cansinamente y sacó su celular del bolsillo. La pantalla se iluminó, mostrándole a Iris la hora.

"Siete y media." Sonrió y estiró sus brazos, sintiéndose satisfecha en cuanto oyó sus articulaciones tronar "Pasarán de seguro por lo menos otros veinte minutos más hasta llegar."

Su sonrisa desapareció despacio, sintiendo como el tedio volvía a invadir cada espacio de su mente. Chasqueando la lengua, Iris se reclinó sobre su asiento y miró por fuera de la ventana. El sol, por supuesto, ya se había ocultado. Incluso con sus lentes puestos, los colores y siluetas de los árboles apenas eran visibles gracias a las luces pasajeras que alumbraban la carretera.

"Ah, un bosque." Iris pensó vagamente. Ella sabía, de lo que le había contado su madre, que su tía Aurora no vivía precisamente cerca de la civilización. Pero por alguna razón, se había imaginado campos más abiertos y claros, aquellos donde vacas y caballos suelen pastar. Resopló y agitó ligeramente su cabeza ante esa idea, dándose cuenta de que era un tanto ridícula.

"Sí claro… Como si estos fueran los Alpes Suizos."

Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia las interminables arboladas. No tenía nada en contra de los bosques. Caso contrario, le encantaban. Dar paseos en sus interiores en un día especialmente caluroso provocaba una sensación deleitante gracias al agradable frío que producía la humedad y sombra de los árboles. Iris adoraba el olor a tierra mojada y plantas frescas, acompañado del tranquilizante sonido que las hojas creaban cuando, empujadas por el viento, se acariciaban entre sí. Le parecía casi mágico observar como los dorados rayos del sol se deslizaban a través de las ramas, formando así hermosas figuras abstractas sobre el suelo oscuro.

Y sin embargo, en cuanto caía la noche, Iris no podía evitar sentirse intimidada por los mismos bosques, que junto a la oscuridad, parecían ganar un aspecto siniestro y letal.

"Bueno, voy a vivir junto a este bosque por los siguientes dos meses. Mejor acostumbrarse pronto."

Aunque a algunos adolescentes les hubiera horrorizado el prospecto de pasar la mayoría de sus vacaciones en medio de la nada con un familiar que apenas recordaban de la niñez, Iris en realidad se sentía aliviada ante ello. Ella adoraba a la gente y amaba a sus amigos, sin embargo para una introvertida; diez meses de drama escolar, lidiar con pubescentes molestos y profesores odiosos eran más que suficientes. Su descanso estaba merecido. Además, según su tía, el pueblo habia sido lo suficientemente modernizado y ella tenía Wifi en su casa. A Iris, esto le sentó demasiado bien. Puede que fuera menos energética y extrovertida que el adolescente común pero aun seguía siendo una adolescente, y realmente no lo iba a negar; La conexión inalámbrica era una comodidad de la que no quería abstenerse por demasiado tiempo.

Permaneció sentada en silencio por el resto del camino, ignorando con eficiencia el roncar de su compañero de asiento. Para su desgracia, este era un hombre saliendo de sus veinte que emanaba un sofocante tufo a marihuana.

"Me tendré que duchar apenas llegue para deshacerme de este olor." Iris se mordió el piercing que colgaba de una esquina de su labio, observando un tanto distraída casas de madera que empezaban a aparecer a un lado del camino, señalizando su pronta llegada al pueblo.

La terminal se alzó ante sus ojos no más de diez minutos después. Arrugando la nariz, Iris saltó de su asiento apenas el autobús se detuvo. Olfateó su cabello con discreción, inmediatamente encontrándose disgustada al detectar restos de olor a "orégano quemado". Sus piernas se encontraban algo entumecidas a causa de la falta de movimiento y con algo de torpeza bajó las escaleras, siguiendo al resto de pasajeros al compartimiento donde se encontraba su equipaje.

La joven se estaba dirigiendo hacia una banca, esta vez con una pesada maleta en mano, cuando una voz femenina llamó su atención.

-¡Iris!- Una mujer en sus cuarentas apareció de entre la pequeña multitud. Sacudía su mano en el aire de un lado al otro con fiera emoción, sonriendo y desarreglando aun más su ya improvisado moño. Su cabello era de un café oscuro, Iris notó, como el de su madre y el de ella misma. La diferencia era que el de su tía parecía rebelarse en la forma de rizos salvajes, mientras que sus propias hebras caían delicadamente sobre sus hombros como ondas sencillas.

Un delicioso aroma a perfume invadió la nariz de Iris el segundo que la mujer la abrazó, un cambio al cual le daba la completa bienvenida después de haber soportado el hedor a hierba por más de siete horas. Aurora se retiró, inspeccionando a su sobrina de la cabeza a los pies.

-¡Ay mi niña, pero como has crecido! Te pareces bastante a tu madre y a mí-. Sonrió con picardía y guiñó un ojo- Menos mal que heredaste el buen gen-. Iris rió de buena gana.

-Ah, tía ¿Qué diría mi padre si te escuchara?- Aurora ladeó la cabeza juguetonamente.

-Patrick sabe que amo molestar a la gente. Admiro a ese hombre, hay que tener pelotas de diamante para casarse con mi hermana sabiendo la clase de familia que ella tiene… ¡Oops! No le digas a Gloria que hablé así en frente tuyo. Quisiera evitarme el sermón.

Iris levantó ambas cejas en respuesta, caminando junto a su tía que había comenzado a dirigirse hacia un coche azul platino.

-¿Oh? No tenía en cuenta que "pelotas de diamante" fuera una frase lo bastante soez como para ofender a mi madre.

Aurora la fulminó con la mirada en cuanto escuchó su tono burlón, aunque su boca fruncida por el esfuerzo de mantener una sonrisa bajo control era la prueba de que le estaba siguiendo la corriente a su sobrina. Bufó falsamente mientras abría el maletero, guardando el equipaje de Iris antes de dirigirse al asiento del conductor.

-"Soez"-. Imitó en una voz infantil.-En verdad te pareces bastante a tu madre con esas palabritas elegantes.

Soltando una ligera risa y alzando sus manos en señal de rendición, Iris se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

El viaje, aunque corto, fue uno animado; constando de varias anécdotas y juegos divertidos. Iris concluyó que le agradaba mucho su tía. Aparte de llamadas ocasionales, incluyendo las obligatorias de cumpleaños y navidad, no habían tenido realmente mucho contacto en el pasado, e Iris empezaba a sentirse un poco culpable por ello.

-Me alegro de haberte visitado-. Dijo de repente, esbozando una leve pero sincera sonrisa. La mujer de pelos salvajes parpadeó un par de veces al oír tal espontánea confesión. Sus ojos grises se retiraron de la calle por un par de segundos para mirar a su sobrina con ternura.

-Sí, también me alegro… han pasado ¿cuatro años, creo? Desde la última vez que te vi.

-Cinco-. Corrigió Iris. –Aún tenía once años.

Hubo una ligera pausa donde ninguna dijo nada, hasta que Aurora rompió el silencio.

-Ya veo. Bueno, entonces será mejor recuperar ese tiempo perdido, ¿no te parece?- Exhaló fuertemente, el aire saliendo con un son algo tembloroso. –Mañana de daré un tour, ¿de acuerdo? Pero tendrá que ser temprano. Debo estar en la editorial mañana a las dos de la tarde. Tendré que salir a la una para llegar a tiempo y no regresaré hasta las ocho, probablemente- Informó compungida. Iris, aunque un tanto decepcionada, sonrió comprensiva.

-No te preocupes. Tienes dos meses para compensármelo.

Aurora asintió, y ambas continuaron el resto del viaje en silencio.

* * *

La casa de su tía estaba localizada al otro extremo del pueblo, bordando con el bosque. Iris admitió para si misma que era una casa encantadora, si no algo rústica. Alcanzando dos pisos más la buhardilla, estaba construida casi completamente de madera y presentaba una simpática fachada pintada de varios colores. Flores sembradas en maseteros colgaban de las ventanas, dándole a la casa una apariencia alegre incluso durante la noche.

Muy bonita, sin duda. Aunque algo grande para una sola persona.

-¿Me estás diciendo que Tiger no cuenta como habitante oficial de este hogar?- Su tía forzó un puchero, sosteniendo a un voluminoso gato atigrado que les había dado la bienvenida dentro de la casa apenas entraron. Iris rodó sus ojos juguetonamente.

-No, preguntaba porque esta casa no debió ser barata, y francamente creo que es innecesariamente espaciosa para un… perdón, dos habitantes. ¿Y en verdad llamaste a tu gato "tigre" en inglés?

-¿Mhm? No veo cual es el problema. Además, la estaban vendiendo tan barato que hasta era ridículo. Pregunté si de casualidad se había cometido un asesinato o algo así, pero parece que la gente del pueblo simplemente se rehúsa a vivir tan cerca del bosque. Mejor para mí, si te soy sincera. Este lugar es perfecto para un escritor; tranquilo e inspirador-. Aurora, abstraída de repente, empezó a acariciar al felino en sus brazos. Iris la observó incrédula.

-¿Y eso no te pareció sospechoso en lo absoluto?

-Bueno, la desconfianza a esta casa proviene de una leyenda local-. Empezó a explicar, dejando al gato sobre el suelo y poniéndose de pie. –Ven, debes estar cansada. Déjame mostrarte tu cuarto y te contaré un poco más. Mañana puedes preguntarles también a los residentes si sigues curiosa.

A pesar de aquellas palabras, ambas recorrieron su camino al segundo piso en absoluto silencio. Iris dio golpecitos impacientes sobre sus muslos con las yemas de sus dedos, encontrándose curiosa e impaciente por oír la historia, la cual suponía, iba a ser de terror.

¿Tan solo qué era lo que mantenía tan paranoicos a los pueblerinos, para que ni siquiera quisieran vivir al pie del bosque?

"Ugh, me voy a arrepentir de esto."Iris refunfuñó en sus pensamientos. Aunque fuera una fanática del folklore e historias de terror, por lo general terminaba aterrorizada de ellas al final del día. Por un lado, por ejemplo, le parecía divertido ver películas de este género y observar los errores que cometían los protagonistas, burlándose de su estupidez.

"En verdad, ¿Quién correría escaleras arriba en lugar de salir de su propia casa?" o "Ese puto muñeco asesino no les llega ni a las rodillas, mierda. ¡Qué alguien lo sostenga mientras el otro acaba con él!" Eran algunos de los comentarios que pasaban por su cabeza. Sin embargo, durante la noche, aquel pensamiento racional perdía contra las vivaces llamas de su imaginación, las cuales creaban figuras sobre las paredes y fabricaban sonidos inexistentes para sus oídos. La historia que le iba a contar su tía tendría sin lugar a dudas un efecto similar.

"Y con la suerte de porquería que tengo, por supuesto que me dieron esta habitación." La voz amargada de su cabeza se quejó al investigar la recámara que Aurora había preparado para ella. A simple vista, no había nada de malo con esta; era de tamaño satisfactorio. Estaba amueblada con un cama de dos plazas, un armario color caoba y un escritorio y mesita de noche que le hacían juego. Las paredes eran de un celeste genérico, y un retrato de frutas colgaba de una de ellas.

No, lo que le molestaba eran los grandes ventanales franceses que daban directamente hacia bosque.

Aurora dejó el equipaje de Iris a un lado mientras empezaba a darle explicaciones estándares sobre la casa, como la localización del baño y el toque de queda.

-Y si tienes hambre, puedes coger lo que quieras del frigorífico. Estás en tu casa ¿sí? Y trata de no adentrarte mucho al bosque, o cuando sea demasiado tarde. No es que me preocupen los cuentos de la gente, pero sería fácil perderse.

Iris decidió aprovechar la ruta que había seguido el tema.

-Hablando del bosque, ¿podrías contarme sobre la leyenda local que mencionaste hace un rato?- Los ojos de Aurora rodaron a su izquierda, probablemente recordando los detalles del relato.

-Hmm… -Se sentó sobre el colchón y le dio un par de palmaditas a las cobijas, dándole una invitación muda a su sobrina para sentarse a su lado. Iris la tomó y sin una palabra se hundió entre los cobertores.

-¿Y bien?- Iris le animó para que continuara.

-Pasa que hace algunos años, muchos niños locales empezaron a desaparecer. Literalmente. Un día, sus padres aún los veían jugar felices en la plaza principal, y al siguiente, ¡whoosh! Ni rastro de ellos. Desvanecían como si de aire se trataran, no importaba que sus padres colocaran barrotes en las ventanas, o trataran de vigilarlos las veinticuatro horas al día; apenas anochecía y se volteaban un segundo, sus pequeños ya no estaban.-. Iris levantó ambas cejas, sorprendida por el directo y oscuro inicio con el que había empezado su tía.

-¿Y los padres nunca escuchaban nada? ¿No había señales de forcejeo?

-Aparentemente, eso era lo más extraño. Nunca encontraban pista alguna de que alguien más haya estado dentro de la habitación. Este era un secuestrador fantasma. Un flautista de Hamelin.

-Ya veo-. Iris frunció el ceño, tratando de visualizar como algo así era posible.

-Un par de testigos habían observado a los niños entrando, saliendo, o paseando cerca del bosque días antes de su desaparición. Esto era algo que todas las victimas tenían en común. Por supuesto, mandaron a varios grupos de rescate para encontrar a los niños o al criminal. O a ambos, si tenían suerte. Fueron varias personas las que iniciaron su búsqueda, aunque las últimas cuatro casi no regresan, y dos no regresaron del todo.

Aurora pausó un par de segundos antes de continuar.

-Los sobrevivientes apenas pensaban con coherencia, y se encontraban en un gran estado de histeria y terror cuando unos pueblerinos los encontraron. El único capaz de articular palabras alguna era en ese momento un hombre que había emigrado de los Estado Unidos: "It was a slender man! The slender man did this! H-he always watches, please! Oh please, don't let him catch me!"… O algo así fue lo que dijo. Supongo que tu inglés es lo suficientemente bueno como para saber lo que esto significa.

Iris asintió afirmativamente con la cabeza.

-Varios pueblerinos creyeron que el buen hombre había perdido un tornillo cuando le preguntaron por una descripción de lo que había visto, aunque no tuvieron más opción que creerle cuando los otros tres afirmaron lo mismo.

-¿Qué es lo que vieron?- La joven se acercó un tanto a su tía con ojos cómicamente abiertos.

-Bueno, inspirado en las primeras palabras del Americano, te podría resumir que esencialmente…

Iris tragó en seco, mordiéndose el aro de metal atravezando su labio.

-Slenderman, fue al que tuvieron el infortunio de ver.

* * *

Iris se encontraba sentada sobre su cama, ahora en su pijama y cepillando su pelo mojado. Observaba el bosque a través de los cristales, su cabeza siendo aún acosada por lo que le había contado su tía hace tan solo una hora atrás.

-Sí claro, una entidad alta y sin rostro que ronda por los bosques en traje para matar niños-. Se burló en voz alta adrede, queriendo ahogar momentáneamente los sonidos de las cigarras y el viento.

-Bueno, técnicamente no soy una niña. Así que aunque existiera, no vendría a por mí-.

Se convenció, aplacando un poco los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Echándole un último vistazo al bosque, Iris se quitó los lentes y los dejó encima del velador. El mundo se convirtió en seguida en una mancha borrosa, siendo únicamente visible a tan solo unas palmas de distancia. Con un último y profundo suspiro, apagó la lámpara sobre su mesita de noche y se tapó con las cobijas. Permaneció acostada en posición fetal en medio de la oscuridad, abrazando una almohada contra su pecho. Giró sobre la cama, su cara encontrándose contra el inicio de las arboladas. Incluso sin sus lentes, el indiscernible templo de la naturaleza parecía alzarse de forma macabra ante ella, e Iris maldijo las sombras y figuras abstractas que tanto amaba durante le día. Creyó ver como algo se movía afuera por el rabillo del ojo, y le dio la espalda a las ventanas inmediatamente.

"Es el viento moviendo las ramas." Trató de igualar su respiración. "El solo viene a por niños." Repitió el mantra dentro de su cabeza una y otra vez hasta tranquilizarse.

"Estoy a salvo." Fue lo último que cruzó su mente antes de sumirse en un sereno sueño profundo.

...

Ah, si tan solo hubiera sabido lo equivocada que estaba en ese momento.

* * *

 **Nota de autora:**

 **Puede que me haya emocionado un poco, aunque con las descripciones que agrego es posible que mis capítulos siempre sean así de largos. Sé que a algunas personas les molesta cuando hay demasiados detalles, así que también trataré de ir al grano. (Aunque en lo personal me molesta un poco… bueno, bastante cuando se va al grano de inmediato sin descripciones, caracterización o formación alguna.)**

 **Esta va a ser un fanfic un tanto más realista que la común. Aunque habrá algo de Slender x OC, esto pasará eventualmente, porque, seamos sinceros; Si ustedes vieran a un monstruo sin rostro conocido por secuestrar a la gente, no pensarían "Hmm, me da algo de miedo, pero me intriga a la vez. Apuesto que es una criatura malentendida y hay un corazón de oro bajo toda esa aparente maldad, ¡puedo cambiarlo! Es completamente hermoso a pesar de tener una apariencia completamente innatural y hostil."**

 **Jaja… no. En lo personal, estoy segura que la primera impresión de alguien en su sano juicio sería "Nope, nope, nope. Ah ah. Niet, nein, non. Me largo de aquí, quiero vivir. Hora de mudarse al desierto."**

 **Esta es mi segunda fanfic escrita en español, la primera está en inglés y es de Death Note. Admito que escribo mucho mejor en mi idioma materno, pero si saben inglés y están en el fandom pueden pasar por la historia y leerla.**

 **Por cierto, si no saben un carajo de inglés, aquí está la traducción de lo que dijo el Americano:**

"It was a slender man! The slender man did this! H-he always watches, please! Oh please, don't let him catch me!"/ "Fue un hombre delgado. El hombre delgado hizo esto. El siempre está observando, por favor. Oh por favor, no dejen que me atrape."

 **Wavywavy se va, los veré en el siguiente capitulo :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando las flores lloran

Segundo capítulo:

 **Disclaimer: Slenderman y su leyenda pertenecen a su creador respectivo. Yo solo soy dueña de mis OCs**

Iris había crecido en una ciudad costera, por lo que nadie en su familia tenía problema alguno con los días calurosos. Su piel, bronceada por los largos paseos bajo el sol, apoyaba esta declaración. Y, a pesar de esto, Iris no recordaba cual fue la última vez que necesitó sombra con tanta urgencia como en ese momento. Habían pasado un par de años desde su última visita a cualquier montaña, por lo que casi se había olvidado por completo del terrible calor que podía surgir durante los días veraniegos. Este no era nada parecido al calor húmedo de la costa, el cual suele tomar residencia en cada poro del cuerpo de una persona, provocando abundante pero refrescante sudoración. No, este era el impiadoso calor seco de las montañas. Aquel que quema dolorosamente sobre la piel de sus víctimas.

Era plena mañana. Con la ausencia de la oscuridad, a Iris le hubiera sentado de maravilla una caminata por el bosque. Aurora, sin embargo, había irrumpido en su habitación a tempranas horas (que para un estudiante en sus vacaciones era algo inhumano) e insistido que visitaran el pueblo.

El lugar era agradable, aunque nada le había causado una impresión significativa a Iris hasta el momento. El pueblo parecía sustanciarse en parte de la agricultura, o al menos eso supuso la joven al ver enormes parcelas de trigo, maíz y girasoles rodeando el perímetro. Su tía la llevó a la plaza central primero, y desayunaron en uno de los pequeños múltiples puestos de comida que tentaban a los transeúntes. El día de los lugareños parecía comenzar demasiado pronto según los horarios de Iris, y ella no sabía si admirarlos o sentirse fastidiada por ello.

Una taza de leche caliente y un plato con huevos y tocino más tarde, decidieron seguir con su paseo, el siguiente destino siendo la calle comercial. La adoquinada rambla bullía de vida y grandes carpas de colores ocupaban cada esquina, creando un escenario polícromo en todo sentido. Iris se apegó un poco más a su tía, queriendo evitar ser arrastrada por los ansiosos consumidores y vendedores apurados, quienes se apresuraban dentro y fuera de los negocios como hormigas hiperactivas.

Más de un par de veces fue interrumpido el paseo por algún conocido de Aurora, quienes las avistaban desde la distancia y se acercaban a saludar. La joven no estaba sorprendida en lo absoluto de la popularidad de la mujer, considerando lo naturalmente carismática que era. El hecho de que hubiera adquirido una propiedad cerca del "bosque embrujado" debía haberle ganado bastante fama también. Iris entablaba una conversación corta pero cortés al ser presentada por su tía, tratando de ignorar las constantes miradas de preocupación dirigidas a su dirección.

– ¿Y qué edad tienes, tesoro? – Esta era una pregunta particularmente frecuente. Después de la tercera persona, Iris notó que las miradas desasosegadas se tranquilizaban un poco al aclarar que cumpliría diecisiete dentro de unas cuantas semanas. Esto le hizo acordarse de sus pensamientos durante la noche anterior.

Tanta cháchara comenzó entonces a exasperarle.

Su tía pareció darse cuenta de esto, o tal vez consideró que estaban perdiendo mucho tiempo. En cualquier caso, decidió despedirse para trasladarse a la siguiente localización, la cual para el alivio de Iris, se trataba de un parque lo bastante vacío a excepción de unos pocos niños y padres.

Este era el típico parque común; con columpios, resbaladeras, cuerdas, rayuelas, pasamanos y demás. Iris, aun así, no pudo evitar sentir una ligera punzada de nostalgia. Miró con cariño a los columpios, y fulminó con sus ojos al pasamano. Sus brazos nunca fueron fuertes, los músculos bien podrían haber estado atrofiados desde su niñez. Pero un intento de demostrar lo contrario en aquel juego infantil le había costado un codo roto cuando tenía nueve años.

Malditos pasamanos.

Un impacto repentino golpeó el rostro de la adolescente, sacudiéndola de sus recuerdos; Aurora se había detenido sobre la acera sin aviso previo, ocasionando que Iris se chocara contra su espalda. Se frotó la nariz con la intención de mitigar el dolor y aclaró la garganta para expresar su descontento. Su tía, sin embargo, la ignoró y continuó observando… lo que fuera que había llamado su atención al otro lado de la calle.

Iris espió sobre su hombro; Un hombre más o menos de la edad de Aurora caminaba sobre la acera contraria, cargando una pesada caja en sus brazos. Se detuvo al frente de una papelería y estaba a punto de entrar cuando de repente se detuvo y volvió a mirar a sus espaldas como si hubiera sentido la presencia de la mujer que lo observaba. Sonrió con calidez y sacudió una mano a su dirección, dejando que la otra lidiara con el peso entero de la caja por unos momentos. A Iris no le pasó inadvertido la repentina rigidez de los hombros de su tía, quién regreso el gesto algo vacilante y con mucho más apuro. El hombre rio brevemente para sí mismo, ladeó la cabeza y se adentró en el negocio.

Iris parpadeó pensativa, una, dos, tres veces. ¿Qué había acabado de pasar?

Su pregunta fue respondida casi de inmediato al ver la expresión de Aurora. Su cara se encontraba absolutamente ruborizada. Iris no sabía que el cuerpo humano era capaz de bombear tanta sangre a las mejillas.

–Ah, ya veo –.Fue lo único que ofreció mientras esbozaba una media sonrisa. Aurora irguió su cuerpo entero en un intento de dar una imagen imponente para conservar su orgullo y observó a su sobrina de reojo con fingida indiferencia.

– ¿Ah sí? Si no te importaría decírmelo, ¿qué es lo que ves? –Iris no perdió la sonrisa ante el tono defensivo de su tía. Era adorable ver a una mujer adulta comportarse como una quinceañera enamorada.

–Te gusta–. Afirmó directa y sin rodeos. Aurora farfulló algo no particularmente entendible, sobándose las sienes con los dedos.

–Ugh, demonios. ¿Soy tan obvia? –Gruñó en frustración sin esperar la respuesta de su sobrina. –Por supuesto que soy obvia. Sus hijos lo saben, tú lo supiste en cuestión de dos minutos…

–Ni eso–. Iris interrumpió divertida. Aurora le fulminó con la mirada antes de continuar.

– ¡E incluso él lo sabe! ¿Viste cómo se rio? Lo sabe, le encanta, ¡y no hace nada al respecto!

–Eh, ¿me estás diciendo que el desgraciado no quiere tomar la responsabilidad de tu corazón? – La adolescente decidió seguirle el juego a su tía, aplacando una risa que amenazaba escapar de sus labios en cuanto Aurora asintió furtiva y prosiguió a seguir quejándose, inconsciente de que su sobrina no estaba más que halándole el pelo.

"Wow" El sentimiento de incredulidad le hacía competencia al de diversión "Escuchando esto, uno creería que el bastardo la dejó embarazada o algo similar."

Aurora seguía ensimismada con sus protestas, ignorando el hecho de que Iris apenas escuchaba la cháchara, encontrándose en su lugar meditando sobre una teoría que se abría paso por su cerebro.

"Es evidente que este sujeto sabe que mi tía está loca por él, y aun así no le para el carro. No creo que sea indiferente hacia ella considerando su reacción. Esto solo deja dos opciones; O es el perfecto estereotipo de un galán imbécil, o… Ah, ya entiendo".

Aurora solo paró de hablar y prácticamente gañó en sorpresa al encontrarse siendo arrastrada de la muñeca por su sobrina, quien cruzaba la calle en largas y veloces zancadas. Confundida por el peculiar acto de Iris, la mujer no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo hasta que las puertas de la papelería se encontraban prácticamente frente a sus narices.

– ¡I-Iris! –Aurora chilló al enterarse del plan con el que quería proseguir la joven. Distinguió una sonrisa traviesa y un tanto sádica en el rostro de su sobrina, quien en ese momento pretendía abrir las puertas con su mano desocupada, y un metafórico sudor frío le recorrió la espalda.

Aurora hincó los talones sobre los adoquines que cubrían la entrada y echó todo su cuerpo hacia atrás, buscando que la gravedad le ayudara. Perdiendo el equilibrio, Iris se vio obligada a retirar sus dedos del picaporte para agarrar a su tía con ambas manos. Le temblaban los brazos a causa del esfuerzo, pues sus enclenques músculos se veían obligados a soportar el peso de una mujer adulta para evitar que esta callera sobre el duro pavimento. Aunque se encontraba algo molesta por las acciones de su familiar, no borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

– ¿Qué haces tía? Solo quiero que me acompañes. Necesito comprar unas cositas para dibujar, nada más–. Provocó burlona, tratando de impulsarse hacia atrás.

–Uyy, sí claro –. Alargó las sílabas de cada palabra y carcajeó sardónicamente – Si quieres que mi cuerpo cruce los marcos de esa puerta, entonces amorcito, lamento informarte que deberás arrastrar mi tieso y frío cadáver a través de ellos.

Iris simplemente rodó sus ojos ante semejante declaración.

–No seas dramática… ¡sólo habla con el condenado hombre! ¡Ni que te fuera a dar VIH con su presencia!

– ¿Y cómo sabes tú eso? – Aurora entrecerró sus párpados y miró a su sobrina desafiante. Iris gruñó frustrada, su figurativa torre de paciencia se empezaba a desmoronar en mil pedazos.

– ¡Por el amor de Dios, tía! ¡¿Cuántos años tienes?!

– ¡Treinta y ocho! ¡Y muy bien cumplidos, para tú información!

Acarició sus rizos con vanidad, y sonrió con picardía. Iris resopló, y probó darle otro tirón a la mujer que le hacía de contrapeso.

–Bellísima –. Concordó en un tono monótono. –Ahora mantén esa misma seguridad mientras hablas con él.

–Ah… este…– Rio con nerviosismo. –Dejemos eso para otro día ¿te parece?

No, no le parecía en lo absoluto. Aun así, la joven decidió que ya había fastidiado lo suficiente a su familiar (al menos por aquella mañana). Resopló resignada, irguiéndose para demostrar que aceptaba su derrota. Aurora sonrió jactanciosa, enderezándose también sobre su puesto. Al ver este gesto, Iris se disponía a replicar cuando fue golpeada por segunda vez aquel día, estaba vez, siendo la puerta la responsable de un porrazo contra su nuca.

Aurora agarró a su sobrina por los hombros, viendo a esta estar a punto de darse de bruces contra la acera. Recuperando el equilibrio, Iris se masajeó el cráneo con delicadeza, con la mirada fijada sobre el piso.

–Ah… eres tú otra vez. ¿Viniste a visitar a mi padre? – Habló a sus espaldas una voz burlona y masculina.

–¡Tomás!– Reprendió la mujer, cuyas protestas cayeron en balde cuando el chico la ignoró, su atención siendo en su lugar dirigida hacia Iris, quien seguía tratando un posible chichón creciendo sobre su cabeza.

–Ah, apreciaría que la próxima vez no bloquearas la entrada. Apuesto que tú también lo harías.

Girándose para descubrir el origen de tal fastidiosa voz, Iris tuvo que alzar un poco el rostro para encontrar un par de preciosos ojos verdes que la miraban con desinterés. Su estómago dio un pequeño vuelco, sus hormonas adolescentes alborotándose al examinar aquel… "espécimen único" que, parado al frente de ella, parecía estar rodeado por una maldita nube de feromonas. Examinó al chico, quien aparentaba ser un poco mayor que Iris. Su pelo era negro, o tal vez de un café bastante oscuro. No había forma de saberlo considerando que este se encontraba rapado, dándole al joven de nombre Tomás un aspecto todavía más viril. Sus brazos no eran excesivamente musculosos, pero definitivamente tonificados. Honestamente, los únicos rasgos que le ofrecían un toque de juventud, eran sus mejillas un tanto rellenas y la carencia de vello facial.

"Nada mal. He visto mejores, pero nada mal en lo absoluto _._ "Observó la joven sin vergüenza alguna.

–¿Qué estás mirando?– Tomás inquirió, aparentando fastidio, aunque el tono orgulloso de su voz hubiera podido ser escuchado a leguas. Iris recordó entonces la razón de su irritación. No revelando ninguno de los pensamientos que antes corrían por su cabeza, lo miró desapasionada.

–Tienes la bragueta abierta–. Casi de inmediato, el chico perdió la sonrisa. Le tomó unos segundos procesar las palabras de Iris, las cuales habían sido más que suficientes para que Tomás cayera de su alto pedestal. Iris observó complacida la incrédula expresión del chico, y sintiéndose particularmente atrevida gracias al malhumor que le había provocado el sol y la situación, decidió tentar un poco más su suerte.

–¿Y, no vas a subirla? Te recomendaría ocultar tu… _pequeño_ problema lo más rápido posible, antes de que alguien más lo vea.

El doble sentido de sus palabras no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los dos testigos. Su tía, quien parecía estar papando moscas, la observaba anonadada. Tomás, sin embargo, se encontraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, sonrojado y examinando su rostro en busca de alguna señal que delatara el verdadero significado de las palabras de la joven. Se dio media vuelta para subirse la bragueta, antes de volver a su posición original. Esta vez, mucho menos confiado.

Iris esbozó una media sonrisa, no delatando nada, y ofreció su mano como si nada de lo anterior hubiera sucedido.

–Mi nombre es Iris. Aurora es mi tía–. Apuntó hacia dicha mujer con su cabeza, con la mano aún estirada. Tomás, quien parecía haber recuperado algo de su seguridad, la estrechó con firmeza.

–Yo soy Tomás, el hijo del novio de tu tía–. Bromeó

–¿Oh?– Iris rio con gana, ignorando las quejas indignadas de Aurora en el fondo –¿Cómo así jamás me he enterado de esta noticia en particular?

Tomás se encogió de hombros.

–Si te hace sentir mejor, nadie lo sabe. Ni siquiera mi padre.

–¡Oigan!

Ambos jóvenes se rieron a carcajadas, cortesía de Aurora, quién yacía cruzada de brazos y ojeándolos con desaprobación. Su rostro de repente se iluminó como si hubiera tenido la idea más brillante del siglo, e Iris por poco podía ver un bombillo flotando sobre su cabeza.

–Veo que ustedes dos se llevan de… _maravilla_ –. Movió sus cejas de arriba hacia abajo sugestivamente. Iris y Tomás bufaron simultáneamente, antes de empezar otra ronda de cacareos. Aurora frunció la boca en frustración y rodó sus ojos.

–¿Dónde está Aarón, por cierto? – Preguntó de repente la mujer. Iris ladeó la cabeza a un lado, indicando una pregunta silenciosa.

–Aarón es mi hermano menor-. Le contestó Tomás a Iris antes de volver la cabeza hacia Aurora –Se fue a visitar la casa de un amiguito. De lo que tengo entendido, pasará la noche allí, así que no podrás saludarlo. Si quieres, puedo llamar a Wilson en su lugar.

–No es necesario–. Respondió casi de inmediato, ignorando la sonrisa del chico. –Igual ya nos tenemos que ir. Tengo que cocinar el almuerzo y alistarme para una reunión.

–Fue un gusto conocerte–. Repuso Iris, asintiendo con afabilidad.

–Ah, ¿sí te quedas en su casa, entonces? ¿No has oído los rumores acerca del bosque?

Ante la mirada exasperada de Iris, a Tomás no le quedó otra alternativa que reír nerviosamente.

–Tampoco los creo, aunque papá lo haga–. Aclaró –Pero la gente queda amilanada una vez que los escuchan. ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar, de todas formas?

–Dos meses y medio. Lo que duran mis vacaciones.

–Bien. Estira tu brazo.

Iris arcó sus cejas al ver como Tomás parecía materializar un marcador de los confines de su ropa.

–Estira tu brazo. Voy a escribir mi número por si alguna vez necesitas algo, o te apetece salir a algún lugar. Aunque no lo parezca, este pueblo tiene lugares bastante interesantes, y puede llegar a ser aburrido quedarse en casa, a lado de ese bosque, sin poder contar con amigo alguno–. Explicó el chico, agitando el marcador con impaciencia.

–¿Y siempre llevas marcadores a mano para anotar tu número, en cualquier circunstancia?

Tomás rodó los ojos y tomó la muñeca de Iris con delicadeza. La joven no protestó, y observó impasible como la tinta roja penetraba en su piel, abriéndole el camino a nueve dígitos, los cuales supuso que eran el número celular del chico de ojos color aceituna.

–No, estaba trabajando en unas cuentas antes de decidir tomar un descanso. Hablando de eso, debería regresar. En cualquier caso, bienvenida a mi hogar y no dudes en llamar cuando sea–. Guiñó un ojo juguetonamente, e Iris no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

–Hasta luego, Tomás–. Aurora sonrió –Mándale saludos a tu padre y hermano por mí.

–Ah, ya te dije que puedo llamar a Wilson sin problema, si tanto deseas hablar con él…

–¡Cuídate mucho, chico!

Iris parpadeó de la impresión cuando su tía la agarró del codo, remolcándola contra su voluntad a través de las calles en busca de su automóvil azul.

* * *

El palpitar de su cabeza y una ligera somnolencia le dieron la bienvenida a Iris apenas ésta se despertó de su siesta vespertina. Se sentía algo pesada, un extraño sabor presente en su boca. Asociaba esto con el hecho de que ni bien había comido el almuerzo de su tía, quien por cierto cocinaba endemoniadamente bien (más que su madre, pero esto era algo que nunca admitiría), había subido a su cuarto y echado sobre la cama. Siempre se sentía letárgica después de cualquier abundante comida.

Permaneció acostada algunos minutos más, su pecho subiendo y bajando con lentitud, antes de sentarse sobre la cama. Se fijó que podía ver todo con claridad, dándose cuenta que se había dormido con lo lentes aún puestos. Los acomodó sobre su nariz y limpió con el dorso de su mano un rastro de saliva que le bajaba por la quijada. Bostezó y se estiró, admirando el matiz naranja que había adquirido el dormitorio al este ser bañado con la luz del atardecer.

"¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?"Se preguntó con languidez. Empezaba a sentiré aburrida, y no se sentía con ánimos de llamar a su nuevo amigo, siendo esta una de las tardes donde su introversión decidía hacerse presente.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina. El reloj que colgaba encima del frigorífico le informó que eran ya las cinco y media de la tarde. Los ojos de Iris cayeron sobre una pequeña pila de platos sucios dentro del lavabo.

"Eh, debería lavarlos." Era justo. Su tía había cocinado el almuerzo, y cocinaría también la cena si apreciaba su salud lo suficiente como para no querer ser intoxicada con los remedos de guiso que Iris podía preparar. Decidida, la joven se puso los guantes, y empezó a restregar los platos. Estos no eran muchos, y el trabajo estuvo terminado en cuestión de minutos. Decidió entonces limpiar los mesones, y luego barrer el suelo.

"Estoy haciendo quehaceres domésticos para mantenerme entretenida. Wow, si mi madre supiera esto, trataría de mantenerme lo más aburrida posible las veinticuatro horas del día."

Iris contemplaba darle el mismo trato a la sala, cuando juró escuchar unos pasos afuera de la casa. Se detuvo de inmediato sobre su puesto, evitando cualquier mínimo movimiento, controlando su respiración, esperando a que el sonido regresara para confirmar sus sospechas.

Volvió a oírlo: El sonido rasposo de pisadas hundiéndose en el piso de granito, justo afuera de la casa.

"¿Mi tía regresó temprano?" Frunció el ceño. Aquello no era posible. Las pisadas eran cortas y apresuradas, y empezaban a desvanecerse.

De reojo, Iris logró pescar las espaldas de un niño a través de la ventana de la cocina, antes de que este desapareciera de la periferia.

"¿Qué demonios?" Se apresuró hacia la ventana, abriéndola con una fuerza que hizo temblar los cristales.

–¡Hey!– Sacó la cabeza y llamó a todo pulmón. El niño, sin embargo, había aparentemente desaparecido detrás de la esquina de la casa, dirigiéndose hacia…

"El bosque…"El corazón de Iris dio un vuelco, y ésta echó a correr hacia la entrada. Saltó sobre la veranda del porche, derrapando un poco sobre las piedritas, antes de esprintar en dirección a la ruta que había tomado el niño. No le tomó mucho adentrarse en el bosque, y se encontró esquivando ramas y raíces, sus chancletas siendo totalmente inútiles contra el lodo y los guijarros que maltrataban inclementes las plantas de sus pies.

Tras unos minutos, se detuvo un rato, apoyándose contra el tronco de un árbol. El aliento le salía en pesados y entrecortados jadeos. Tragó la poca espesa saliva que había sido capaz de reunir en su boca, antes de examinar sus alrededores. El niño no podía haberse alejado tanto.

–¡¿Hay alguien aquí?!– Obtuvo silencio como respuesta. –¡Hey, niño! ¿¡Me esuchas?!

"Mierda, ¿qué carajos hace un niño aquí, de todas formas?"

No había ni una casa en la cercanía, y dudaba que la gente del pueblo les permitieran a sus hijos la libertad de pasear por el bosque, considerando el terror que se le tenía.

–¡Hola! – Trató nuevamente sin éxito y gruñó frustrada. El pequeño mocoso debía ser capaz de escucharla. No había forma de que él se hubiera alejado tanto como para no hacerlo.

Entrecerró los ojos, tratando de vislumbrar algún movimiento entre los árboles por última vez, antes de voltearse y para trotar de regreso a la casa. Necesitaba informarle a su tía sobre lo que había sucedido, pero antes debía llamar a Tomás para que éste se comunicara con la comisaría local.

El chasquido de una rama la detuvo en seco. Rotó velozmente, tratando de pescar alguna señal del niño, pero se encontró en su lugar con una densa capa de niebla que avanzaba rápidamente hacia su dirección.

"¿Eh, por qué?" La presencia de niebla en las montañas era bastante común. Pero no tanto durante el verano.

Petrificada, Iris no hizo movimiento alguno, observando como la neblina la engullía, aislándola del panorama. Con su visión limitada, trató de atisbar cualquier figura entre la calima, inhalando la humedad con creciente incomodidad. Un cosquilleo frío acarició su piel, consecuencia de la gotitas de agua suspendidas en el aire que empezaban a posarse sobre cada vello y cabello en su cuerpo. Aún desconcertada, fue la carencia de sonido lo que la obligó a poner los pies sobre la tierra: Los pájaros parecían haber caído en un sueño interminable, las cigarras cesado su canto. Incluso el viento se había detenido, silenciando el murmullo de la vegetación. Fue aquel momento en el que Iris supo que algo estaba terriblemente mal.

"Si no hay viento, ¿cómo ha bajado tan rápido la niebla?"

Escaneando el horizonte con la visión limitada, apenas era capaz de distinguir el contorno de los árboles. Sus ojos entonces se posaron en una silueta algo peculiar, e Iris la analizó curiosa, apenas consciente de un leve zumbido que resonaba dentro de su cabeza. Creyó reconocer lo que era, y el aliento quedó atrapado en su esófago.

Al otro lado de la niebla, camuflado entre las ramas de los árboles, juraba ver como se alzaba la figura de un hombre de gran altura.

Aunque sus extremidades se encontraban temblando, aunque la mandíbula le tiritara y aunque la cabeza le estuviera empezando a dar vueltas, Iris fue capaz de ordenar un solo pensamiento coherente.

" _¡Huye!"_

Sin perder ni un solo segundo más, dio media vuelta y se echó a correr. Las ramas golpeándole la cara, su corazón retumbando fuertemente en su garganta. Sintió como algo se enroscaba alrededor de su tobillo, siendo esto una raíz o cualquier otra cosa, Iris no tuvo tiempo de descifrarlo. Cayó con violencia.

En la distancia, algo la observaba. Sin embargo Iris, sumida en una repentina oscuridad, no era capaz de hacer lo mismo.

* * *

 **Jeje… jejeje. Ok, no tengo excusa por haberme tardado tanto. Bueno, la tengo pero creo que no quieren escucharla. En mi defensa, tengo buenas noticias: Desde hoy, habrá un horario de updates. Esta fic tendrá un nuevo capítulo cada mes o mes y medio. Tengo que trabajar en otras fics, después de todo. Hay ahora también un "Update corner" al fondo de mi perfil, donde informo cuanto falta para el siguiente capítulo. Pueden mensajearme también para preguntar. No lo encontraré irritante ni nada. Al contrario, es motivador.**

 **Por favor, dejen una review para decirme que tal les pareció. O si necesito mejor en algo. Idea también son aceptadas. Por cierto, si no lo captaron, Wilson es el nombre del padre de Tomás.**


End file.
